The Passion of a Reaper
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: 'The stench of alcohol and sex were clear scents in the air and hit William in the face when he first walked into Red Lace...Red glasses framed those yellow-green eyes that William would know anywhere while red lipstick made those lips seem plump. "Holy sh..." William murmured. He had found Grelle.' William has the shock of his life and reveals just how much passion he possesses
1. Chapter 1

Hey. This was requested so yeah. Enjoy x

* * *

The stench of alcohol and sex were clear scents in the air and hit William in the face when he first walked into Red Lace, a popular strip bar and an expensive one. The lights were dim and the bar had a red glow so it was easily spotted. He glanced at the five round stages set up in the middle of the club. The floor was lit up red and the pole was red too but the dancers were dressed in black lace with red accessories. One stage, the one right in the centre, was designed like a catwalk with a pole at the end but it was empty. William glanced around the club with a frown, looking for his colleague.

Where in hell was Grelle?

With a sigh, William pushed up his glasses and got a drink from the bar. Everything was so expensive here and he understood now why only rich business men bothered to venture into this lewd bar. He watched the dancers for a while and noticed not all of them were female. One of the four dancing was definitely male but he had shoulder length, curled hair and was quite feminine. Male but feminine. Going on stereotypes, William was betting that kid was as gay as Grelle. No. No one could be as gay as Grelle. Almost, then.

The song changed and a dancer clad in red strutted down the cat-walk type stage and posed against the pole. The dancer was the only one wearing red lace and black accessories. Her...no... _his_ stiletto heels were black with red on the bottom, those thigh high laced stockings were red and the panties matched the black based with red lace corset he was wearing. Red nail tipped hands ran down the corset, going further down. Red glasses framed those yellow-green eyes that William would know anywhere while red lipstick made those lips seem plump.

"Holy sh..." William murmured.

He had found Grelle.

With eyes practically popping out of his skull and his jaw falling unhinged, William watched as Grelle bent down, his ass high in the air and ran his hands up his legs as he straightened back up. Swallowing heavily, William felt his cheeks burn while Grelle used the pole to gain some height then spread his legs like some cheep tart but somehow made it incredibly elegant and...William stopped his thoughts and downed his drink in one. He averted his gaze from the red-head, maintaining composure until his eyes flickered back up to the red reaper.

A peculiar sensation stirred in William's trousers while he observed the way Grelle ground his ass against the pole. "Fucking Sutcliff..." he growled before storming out of the bar, desperate for the scent of anything that wasn't sex. "Stripper...of course he'd lower himself to such a lewd display of whorish behaviour." he muttered furiously to himself. He couldn't understand why he was so angry. Maybe it was because he and his colleague were supposed to be marking the work of their students. Maybe it was because he was concern with the message it sent to the population of the bar, that Grelle was clearly giving of the 'anyone can fuck me and I'll submit' vibe. Or maybe... maybe it was because only William himself should be allowed to see Grelle in such a state of undress.

William shook off the thought. "Ridiculous," he growled. Clearly he had drunk more than he had been aware of. The image of Grelle up on that stage with so little on flashed into his mind and burned into his skull like a brand. He was definitely aware of the tent in his trousers if he wasn't already.

The long walk home was complete torture. He needed relief, he needed locked doors and privacy...

Eventually, he made it home, up the stairs and into his room where he locked the door before slumping against it.

"Hello, William."

The reaper in question slowly turned and saw none other than Grelle himself, laying on his side, inviting William to join him with only body language. "Grelle," he said stiffly, glaring harshly at the younger male. A shark-like grin stretched across Grelle's face, the look almost cruel and intimidating which only made Will's cock twitch and plead with the owner to let the manicured fingers of the red reaper touch it. "You're not supposed to be here. This is my room, I...what are you doing?" he questioned as Grelle stood up and slowly pulled on a ribbon attached to his outfit which then fell apart and the red head was left fully exposed, completely naked in the middle of his old friend's room.

Grelle smirked at William's reaction before slowly making his way over to the other reaper. "We've been friends for decades, Willy, but I want more than that," he said, no, purred. Those surprisingly elegant fingers unbuttoned William's jacket and pushed it off. When William made no move to stop him, Grelle unbuttoned the elder's shirt as well as he leaned in and kissed the reaper clad in black.

William didn't respond as one would hope when begging to be fucked senseless as Grelle clearly was. He hesitated, remained still and silent until...

Grelle found himself suddenly on the bed, a body pressing his into the mattress, their groins rubbing together with such a need that it took Grelle a moment to register what was actually going on. "William..." he moaned, feeling the hole -and whole- of his entrance twitching but his ass was painfully ignored for the advantage of immediate pleasure. "Ah, no... stop...stop..." Grelle whimpered, not wishing to orgasm just by being rutted against like a wild animal. He wanted to be _fucked_ like a wild animal. "God, William...ah..." he gasped, his hips eagerly complying against William's while they rubbed together

"You have teased me for far too long, Sutcliff," William growled as he sat up and forced Grelle onto his front. "And you will now bare the consequences of your actions." he said as he parted the younger male's ass cheeks to get a good look at the tight hole he'd be dealing with.

"William..." Grelle moaned and yelped when a hand smacked across his backside. "What was that for?"

"Punishment," William replied.

"What for?" Grelle whined.

"For tempting me," he said before pushing a finger into Grelle.

For all Grelle's flirting, William knew that the blood red reaper had only had a restricted selection of lovers, all of which he could count on one hand with a finger and a thumb missing. That knowledge was what made William gentle in preparing him. Grelle's moans became louder as he was pleasured by those long, skilled fingers. "Ahhh..." the red-head moaned loudly then whimpered in protest when those fingers where removed.. "Will..._please..._"

The dark haired reaper then shoved himself in.

Grelle gasped and his arms buckled, forcing him onto his elbows as he was viciously fucked from behind. "William!" he moaned in delight at the abuse his rear was suffering. He had no idea William was so _passionate_. Who would have guessed that William T. Spears, the cool collected William T. Spears was secretly harbouring a vicious fury of passion? Grelle could feel it now in ever snap of the dark reaper's hips, with every low moan that spilled from Will's lips and from every second that went by during their fervent activities. And he could feel it in their release, as William soaked Grelle's insides with the evidence of his pent up passion.

Grelle collapsed onto his front, panting softly then let out a groan when William pulled out only to lie beside the red-head. Grelle looked at the other reaper for a moment before feeling the after-sex drowsiness consume him and deliver him into a sex induced comer. William soon went to sleep too, exhausted from their activities.

Dawn eventually came, casting light on the lovers but still they slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Yeah, I thought I'd give this a _****_conclusion but you know what I'm like :) Sorry for the lack of smut in this chapter :/_**

* * *

William woke to sun shining through the gaps in his curtains and he shifted only to hear a groan from beside him. The dark haired reaper froze and looked to his right. He was met with vivid red sprawled out over his pillows and the owner of such red locks remained fast asleep, looking almost beautiful while slumbering with make-up smudged over his face. Careful not to wake the blood red reaper, William slipped out of bed and showered, trying not to think of the trouble that was currently hogging his bed. His forehead connected with the tiles on his bathroom wall as the water spayed his naked body. What had gotten into him? Sleeping with an old friend was like sleeping with a sibling but...somehow it felt so normal. Then again, it was Grelle, the one person who wouldn't judge William no matter what he did.

William sighed softly and switched off the shower then climbed out quietly. Silently, the dark reaper dried and dressed, wearing the same suit he always wore, the same polished shoes. Everything seemed exactly the same. Except his scythe. There was a small amount of red on the handle. How odd.

A reaper's scythe was very much apart of a reaper and William's colours had always been a passionless black. Now just a little bit of red decorated his scythe which irritated the reaper. He chose to ignore it and soon left the building, making his way to the library to check in some records.

* * *

Grelle's eyes finally slid open as he slowly awoke. He groaned and stretched out across the bed with distasteful black sheets. "William?" the red reaper murmured, reaching to the left side of the bed but there he found only empty, cold sheets. Grelle sat up with a frown, looking around for his lover but found the room was empty. There was no sign of the black reaper anywhere which Grelle soon discovered when he searched through every room. After a while, Grelle simply made himself a coffee and sat at the dining room table, wondering if William mad or even disgusted with the events of last night. Chewing nervously on his lower lip, Grelle waited anxiously for his lover to return home.

And return he did.

An awkward silence that stretched on for lord knows how long, echoing soundlessly around them while they avoided each other's eyes. William was about to make himself a coffee before he remembered his whisky; he was going to need something stronger than caffeine to get him through this conversation. "So..." he said, scratching the back of his neck. It wasn't even itchy, it was just a nervous habit.

"You were gone when I woke," Grelle commented softly.

"Yes...I was working overtime at the library." William replied and took a hesitant sip of his whisky before throwing the rest of it down his throat. He didn't have another as much as he wanted; the taste wasn't worth it.

"I was wondering..." the red-head paused. "Erm...what are we? I mean, after last night..." he shifted uncomfortably.

William sighed and sat down. "I don't know." he glanced at Grelle before straightening up. "There is a mutual attraction, that much is obvious but I'm not sure a couple is the right word. We're too...too..."

"Irregular?" Grelle suggested.

William chuckled. "Irregular," he agreed.

"So...you're not opposed to there being an 'us'?" Grelle asked, sounding almost hopeful.

William leaned back in his seat and pushed up his glasses. "As annoying as you are...no, I'm not opposed. I guess this will provide me with more overtime," he sighed while Grelle grinned widely. "Don't look at me like that. Just because I'm not opposed, doesn't mean it can happen. There are many things against such a relationship. For one, we are both male and work partners. If we were to have a disagreement, our work could suffer..."

Grelle began laughing. "My dear, Willy, we always have a disagreement and that hasn't stopped us from collecting before and it's not like there isn't other homosexual couples about the reaper's organisation." he smiled and stood, making his way to William before he sat himself in the dark reaper's lap. "We work well together no matter what personal matters come between us. Don't deny me this, William. Don't deny us our chance to be together."

William looked up at the red reaper as Grelle leaned into the other and their lips connected. All William's worries fell away as they kissed softly and the feel of Grelle's polished fingertips against his cheek made him feel at ease. "Alright," he murmured against Grelle's lips. "But...no more flirting with other men."

Grelle chuckled. "William, my apathetic darling, it's in my nature to flirt with others. However, I can promise I'll not have any sexual encounters with any other man but you. Demons included, my love."

William rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Well, I suppose that'll have to do... but let's keep it a secret...just for now." he said and Grelle nodded while their lips met again as if sealing their agreement.

Their agreement to be eternal lovers.


End file.
